regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Desperate Measures: Episode 05
Recap 25th February, 1512 Divination Reading]] Our party of Latrineian Scavengers are in the ruined town of Tassel resting along with other Mistryan Scavengers, however overnight Ebnur has seen the goddess of hope, Matrigal has disappeared from the sky. Ebnur things either hope is gone or Matrigal has come to the world to bring hope. The dawn comes and it is a clear day. The party decide that day to head out to Hillsborough. Before departing, Ebnur does a divination reading to see if Hillsborough has been destroyed and draws the visage of a Demon. The party set out regardless, but before they leave the edge of the ruins of Tassel, the party see 20 refugess on the road, coming from a village north of Stromheim. The siege has been occuring for the past couple of months. Members of the army are clearly undead. Garrett comes over to get rid of the refugees. Ebnur, with the lack of hope in the sky, decides to help out the refugees. He says he can set up the refugees in the town of Cauldron aka Jacuzzi and teach them how to hunt. The refugees agree. 26th February, 1512 ]] The party arrive in Jacuzzie at the end of the day. Ebnur sets the refugees into groups, one group of hunters (with Jebediah, one group to gather lumber , and one group to do fishing. Ebnur stays in town and takes care of the children and the elderly. The river turns out to be useful since the river is super hot from the heating. Ebnur considers moving the group futher east for easier fishing. While hunting some Deer, Jeb, trips over a half-buried skeleton, and is unable to catch anything. The party decide this isn't working and will head to Misty Rapids to see if it is more viable. 28th February, 1512 The party arrive in the ruins of Misty Rapids. Joka & Vaughn go fishing with the fisherpeople, Jeb goes hunting with the hunters, Ebnur goes scavanging with the elderly and young. The pickings a slim. 29th February, 1512 Joka takes a group out foraging and Jeb takes a group out endurance spear hunting. Joka's group manages to find some berries that day. Jeb's group comes across an elephant, and the party give chase to tire it out. The party chase down the elephant for outs, trying to drive it northward towards the river. The keep giving chase for the rest of the day then the whole night. 29th February, 1512 (paradox) The exhausted elephant collapses in exhausted and Jeb & the hunters slay it. The party take the meat back to Misty Rapids. Jeb loots the elephant's tusk. Satisfied the villagers are set up and not in danger of dying, the party will head to Thornwood tomorrow. 1st March, 1512 by Matthew Burger ]] The party head along the road to Thornwood. At the edge of the Thornwood Forest two Task Master Demons set out, matching the drawing that Ebnur had made back in Tassel. Ebnur hits a demon with a sun-scorch, blinding that demon. After Jeb hits that demon with an arrow, the Demon retreats. The other Demon charges Vaughn, cutting him hard with it's obsidean sword, knocking him out. The blinded demon is no longer blinded and charges Joka. Ebnur heals Vaughn back up. Jeb & Joka take out one of the demons. The 2nd Demon hits Joka again and Joka takes down the demon. The party drag the 2 demon bodies a mile away from the forest then make a litter and drag them back into Misty Rapids. The party then rest in town. 2nd March, 1512 The party head back towards Tassel, hunting along the way. 6th March, 1512 The party arrive back in Tassel in the evening and meet up with Fizzip. Fizzip pays for the demons for 1000 copper. The party then sell the Irovy Tusks to Garrett for 2000 copper, then tell Garrett about the Demons they found. The party then sell a demon sword & demon sheild for 400 copper. The party decide Kneecap to be their next target, a town north of Tassel. The party gather supplies and leave. They soon enter the Dalag Woods. 8th March, 1512 ]] The party hear the noise of frogs and run from it and keep moving, fearing them to be bullywugs. By the end of the day the party leave Dalag Woods and see Kneecap in the distance. 2 riders come and approach the party, with short bows in hand with spears on their saddle. Ebnur greets the riders, saying they have come for trade. Ebnur says he is from Hillsborough, not Mistrya. The rider says the town was attacked by Scoria a 6 months ago. The riders reluctantly invite the party into the town, suspicious of all outsiders. In the town walls the party, the party see a lot of rubble, but the streets cleared. The party are lead to the ruined temple in town. The town's cleric was killed in the attack. Alone at the temple, the party talk on their plans to exchange their gold joins for silver coins to give to Scoria. The party go to the town market and the people see the party as outsiders and are the centre of attention. The party see the town's keep is destroyed as well. They are told there is a town council and no lord or clerics anymore. Ebnur asks a local, Brittney, about moving some people over, but is told some people from Longcast pretended to be refugees, then in the knight attacked the town guard, but were ultmiately defeated by the head of the guard, Captain Grace. Ebnur goes meet with Grace, and suggests the refugees who are in Misty Rapids come and move into Kneecap. Grace is suspicous of outsiders, and Ebnur suggests a vetting process. 7th March, 1512 It is a cold & overcast day. The party find a ruined cart, but Vaughn is able to repair it. The party take the cart and and set out southwards back into the Dalag Woods. 9th March, 1512 The party arrive back in Tassel and get the money that Garrett owed them the head towards Misty Rapids. On the road between Tassel & Cauldron, the party see a pack of 6 Gnolls crossing the road ahead, going south to north. The party wait for 15 minutes then proceed. The party get to Cauldron without incident. 11th March, 1512 The party reach Misty Rapids and hear the bane of wolves or coytees. The party get to town and find out that Misty Rapids had been attacked. People had been dragged off. 2 nights ago something south of town, a formless mist, has been moving around. Ebnur convinces the refugees to move to the safty of Kneecap. The party will set out tomorrow, for the night they camp out with the refugees in the largest building in town. During the night there is a noise of something outside in the adjoining ruins, making clicking noises. Experience 1606 exp each *Ebnur levels to level 3 **From 15 HP to 21 HP *Vaughn levels to level 3 **From 17 HP to 22 HP *Joka levels to level 3 **From 18 HP to 28 HP Battle Stats Category:Desperate Measures Episodes